


《飞来横胎》chap（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：限制高潮，手活，内射，骑乘
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Kudos: 70





	《飞来横胎》chap（3）

Loki恢复得很快，除了略显宽松的西装，他比Thor更像一个好儿子，用花言巧语将frigga哄得合不拢嘴，谈论已经不存在的胎儿。

但他的确在躲着Thor，除了在frigga面前的勉强寒暄，连酒会上都尽量不和他碰面。Loki一定是因为流产而受了创伤的，但他的骄傲不允许自己展露片刻脆弱。

“兄弟夜谈，可以吗？”这一次是Thor出现在了Loki的房间，omega依旧住在他家，也许只是为了股份。

“我们白天还在谈判桌上吵了一架，”omega打开一条门缝，像试探洞外威胁的小狐狸，“你说我是个刻薄恶毒的骗子和阴谋家。”

“而你说我是个自大愚昧的莽夫和原始人。”Thor端着巧克力牛奶，和Loki最爱吃的芒果蛋糕，“你可以拒绝我，但没人能拒绝夜宵。”

“well……我可以为此忍受你十分钟的唠叨。”omega挑剔地拿过托盘，打算一人独占小点心，“你想说什么？”

“frigga恐怕已经知道你流产的事了，”Thor犹豫再三，还是说了实话，“但她不忍心说破。”

“那正好，”Loki愣了愣，随即满不在乎地耸了耸肩，“我就不用再假装……”

“不用再假装没有受伤了，Loki。”Thor向他张开双臂，“如果你需要一个拥抱，我永远都在这里。”

omega像是不明白他在说什么，过了许久，Loki才慢慢地走近，试探地轻轻抱住alpha。

“我一直在做噩梦……我可能真的受伤了。”

Thor紧紧回抱住omega，此刻无需言语，他想要陪伴Loki，无论是作为对手，还是……曾经的alpha父亲。

“我们的关系永远都理不清了，Loki。”耳边的呢喃犹如叹息，omega垂着眼帘，任由一切逐渐失控，“告诉我，我该怎么办？”

“我也并非无所不知，Thor。”

我们都是年轻的掌权者，将博弈当作游戏，将交锋当作陪伴。

离开了彼此，我们都只是一无所有的孤王。

“这么多股份，odinson就白白给了你？”美艳的精英律师狐疑地翻着合约，Natasha恨不得用高跟鞋剖开Loki的脑袋，“你到底干了什么，绑架Thor的私生子吗？”

“Well，差不多。”Loki玩世不恭地歪在包厢的沙发上，他清心寡欲够久了，需要酒精来逃避现实，“然后我又撕票了。”

“难道……”Natasha是为数不多知道那个乌龙事件的人，在她看见Loki碰了酒后，大约就知道怎么回事了。

“我流产了，Nat。”Loki咂咂嘴，眼圈发红地把玩酒杯，“才在我肚子里寄生了一个多月的小胚胎，我都来不及培养感情呢。”

“我从你还是个爱哭鼻子的小鬼时就认识你了，”Natasha无奈地拿过omega手中的酒杯，“我们都是喜欢在受伤时虚张声势的人，但那只会让创口腐烂加剧。”

Loki沉默地摆了摆手，表示他现在不想被训话。omega摇摇晃晃地蹭出包厢找洗手间，看见一群alpha商人们正打算离开，为首的人金发蓝眼，曾与他相拥而眠不止一个夜晚。

“别担心，各位。”Loki体面地欠了欠身，就像任何一位富有风流的混账，“今天是我的私人时间，你们的odinson总裁是安全的。”

“别总是剑拔弩张，Loki。”Thor笑着揽住omega的肩，仿佛他们关系好得分离一秒都是折磨，“我们只是在生意上有些摩擦，不是么？”

“别缠着我，”Loki勉强笑了笑，等到商人们离开后便甩开了他的手，“我已经够可悲了，连找个乐子都……”

“乐子？我只看见了被称为黑寡妇的Romanoff律师。”alpha毫不客气地拆穿了他，“她可是帮你击败了我很多次。”

“看来我能喝完所有酒了，”Natasha也十分凑巧地出现在走廊，揶揄地冲两位挥了挥手，“我会把帐记在你头上的，odinson先生。”

叛徒！Loki板着脸走进卫生间，鉴于Thor就等在外面，他恨不得从墙上挖个洞逃跑。

“alpha们都喜欢在卫生间堵人吗？”Loki用冷水抹了脸，甚至都没有看向Tommy·Stuart，“门外有我的同伴，我只要喊一声……”

“同伴，还是你那个夭折胎儿的父亲？”Tommy满意地看着omega脸色大变，“你这么高调地坐着救护车入院，Thor·odinson在你的病床边陪了一整夜。”

“他的母亲从椅子摔了下来，”Loki强撑着冷笑一声，“你还不如指控我推了那位可怜的老妇人，相信的人会更多。”

“不用再顽抗了，你终究只是个会败在清誉上的omega。”Tommy同情又不屑地摇头，“你有丰厚的财富，我有荣耀的姓氏，这就是婚姻的作用。”

Loki假惺惺地笑了笑，堂而皇之地走出卫生间。他总是让对手觉得有机可乘，好拖延时间来策划和反击。

“还好吗？”Thor面色不善地和Tommy对视了一眼，后者十分小人得志地扬长而去，“我不知道他也在这儿。”

“我只是同时碰见了最厌恶的两件事，被威胁和婚姻。”omega若有所思地往外走，突然停下脚步看着alpha，“而解除威胁的最好方式……”

就是先发制人，夺取话语权。

既然Tommy认为他和Thor之间有不堪的私情，那倒不如抢先公开，无论那是否真的存在。

如果他就在众目睽睽之下，“强吻”身边的这个alpha……

“是什么？”Thor顺着Loki的话问道，却发现omega像回了魂一般错开目光，还十分嫌弃地搓了搓自己的胳膊。

“我的代驾快到了，”alpha善解人意地扯开了话题，“一起走吗？我们目的地是同样的。”

“但我们说好分头行动，以免被发现……”Loki泄气地垂下肩膀，他不知道自己还在坚持些什么，要是在两个月前，他们都没法儿心平气和地说上5句话。

Thor小心翼翼地态度一直持续到回家，他们在frigga的面颊上各自印下一个吻，勾肩搭背地目送她回卧室。

“松手。”“Nope。”

“你怎么就这么粘人！”Loki忍无可忍地拔高音调，他推Thor时有些失控，毫无防备的alpha直接被搡到了墙上，“我说了，我不需要任何人的怜悯和同情！”

“我的确可怜你！你都不敢接受一丁点的关心！”alpha发怒时气势凶悍，omega下意识地颤了颤，“说话啊，除了瞪着你那双母鹿一样的眼睛……”

“那似乎不是咒骂。”Loki小声地嘀咕了一句，他发誓自己是在反驳，但Thor就这样气势汹汹地吻了下来。

那简直是变相的攻击，他们牙齿撞上嘴唇，舌头撬开齿关，闷哼粗喘着想把对方拆吞入腹。

好极了，Loki不由自主地走神。Thor·odinson强吻了他，总好过让他来干这件事。

但omega用强硬的拳头打断了这个吻，他总得表明立场，但Thor的鼻子里开始流出鲜血，连蓝眼睛里都条件反射地泛起水雾。

“该死，用毛巾摁着！”Loki手忙脚乱地把alpha摁到沙发上，捏着Thor的下巴让他抬起头，“我还以为你的鼻梁会更坚固些。”

“它应该没有断，但还是很疼……”Thor抿着嘴，看不出是否生气，“低头，Loki。”

“好让你再强吻我一次？”

“这只是个请求，你可以拒绝。”

omega坐在沙发扶手上，望着那双蓝眼睛低头，Thor撑起身咬住他的下唇，慢慢加深了这个吻。

他需要Thor来解除威胁，Loki告诉自己。哪怕这alpha的荷尔蒙和吻技都让人腿软，今晚的一切也只是个阴谋。

“唔、等等……”他们一路滚着墙壁摔进卧室，Thor捏着Loki的腰将他死死摁在怀里，粗鲁的动作毫无温柔可言，“这不代表任何意义，同意吗？”

“同意。”他们鼻尖相触，alpha哑着嗓子低笑，体温高得吓人，“我们耗了7年才睡到一起，这才奇怪。”

“闭嘴，”Loki恼火地将alpha推进床铺，又被alpha拉着手腕压在身下，腰和腿都一阵阵地发软，“在我后悔之前……啊！”

“乖乖躺着，”Thor单手扯开omega的皮带摸了进去，Loki咬着唇低笑起来，口不从心地骂他下流，“免得我要时刻提防被你用大腿夹死。”

“我比你想得要、嗯……”Loki抓着枕头轻颤起来，Thor的手指直接插进了他的雌穴，捏着软肉慢慢搅动，“啊嗯、老练得多……”

“是吗。”alpha漫不经心地吻着omega的脖颈和锁骨，捻着Loki胸口挺丽的乳尖揉弄，让身下的人闷哼着挣扎起来，“我的衣服可都好好穿着。”

“自己脱，我知道你是健身房会员。”Loki抬脚踩上Thor的胸膛将他推远，刁钻地扬了扬下巴，“要是你的裸体不能让我满意……”

“我会把这视作挑衅。”Thor褪掉上衣的动作就像脱衣舞男，他将带汗的T恤扔在Loki胸口，俯身时展露出大理石般性感完美的肌群，“还满意吗，Laufeyson先生？”

Loki用行动做了回答，他从Thor精壮的小腹一路吻到了胸膛，用嘴唇膜拜那些在皮肤下滚动的饱满肌肉。omega在用舌头拨弄alpha的耳垂时将他压倒，夺回了主导权。

“我想你是在发情期，”Loki坐在了alpha鼓起的裆部，那根巨物恰好贴着软糯的私处，“wow……至少憋了很久。”

“我一直在用抑制剂，”Thor挺着腰让阴茎在omega的臀缝里滑动，直到柔嫩的肉瓣被他蹭得红肿，圆润的顶部几次浅浅戳进了那张小口，“呼……原本控制得很好，在今天之前。”

“或许这只是alpha冲动肤浅的本能……嗯！哈呃……”还没等Loki吐出更刻薄的话，alpha的阴茎便直直地顶了进来。Thor捏着他的腰胯往上挺弄，任由omega惊叫着拍打自己的胸膛。

“停一……啊！嗯唔、嗯！”粗硬的肉棒在穴道里横冲直撞，每次都能顶上最酸软的那一点，从omega的喉咙里挤压出小鹿般的呜鸣。Thor只觉得一股棉花般的热源紧裹着自己，他怎么冲撞都无法让那层肉壁放弃抵抗。

“终于听话了，嗯？”Thor如愿把骑在自己身上的omega压回身下，Loki被顶得一颤一颤地发抖，如果Thor没有认识他七年，可能会分不清omega的反应是痛苦还是快感。

“松手……嗯！呃……”Loki的性器被alpha握住用力撸了几下，正当他扭着腰想射时，冒水的顶端又被男人用拇指堵住了，憋得omega浑身都涨成了粉红色。

“作为你险些打断我鼻梁的报复。”Thor低沉恶劣地笑起来，omega微弱地在他胸膛下扑腾，肉穴因为刺激而不断收缩，像波浪般被他顶开又聚拢，“嗯……你真能吸，babe。”

“操你、哈唔！嗯啊……”Loki被捏着阴茎翻了个面，alpha从后面操进来猛干了几十下，直到omega的屁股被撞得像烂掉的草莓布丁，才松手让他在床单上射得一塌胡涂，连腰杆都哆嗦得不像话，“我要杀了你……”

“你的叫床声就像病猫一样，”Thor啄吻着omega红肿的嘴唇，Loki看似嫌弃地别过头，胳膊和大腿却诚实地缠着他不肯放，“是我还不够用力吗？”

“别得寸进尺，”Loki不满地挠着alpha野兽般起伏的脊背，小腿搭在床边摇晃，“嗯、唔……真是抱歉让你不满意了！”

“我很满意，比如你的腰、你的法式热吻……”Loki简直要开始嫉妒了，Thor能慢悠悠地调情，同时还像个打桩机般干他，“听见水声了吗？我最喜欢你像小鹿斑比一样乱蹦的小屁股……”

“如果你能光着上半身谈判的话，”接连不断地高潮让Loki有些晕眩，他喝下肚的那些酒开始麻痹神经，“说不定能多赢几次……嗯！”

Thor没有说话，但用撞进他身体里的力度来表达了不满。Loki一定是醉过头了，他不但和死对头滚上床，还让alpha咬着自己的脖颈成结，撑开了体腔里最脆弱的软窝。

“这是你唯一的弱点吗，Loki？”在他体内射精的alpha低笑着问道，“藏得可真深……”

第二天，omega像个偷吃禁果的高中生一般，在天刚亮时就溜出卧室，遮遮掩掩地和早起的frigga打招呼后，开着一股酒味的车离开了老宅。

Loki直接去了公司，问前台的姑娘借来遮瑕膏盖住吻痕，Thor简直就是一头野兽，连高领毛衣都遮不住他留下的痕迹。

“你居然就这么溜走了？”两小时后，Thor打来电话兴师问罪，“虽然只是一夜情，你也能留张便签。”

“我宁愿留几张美金，感谢你的卖力服务。”omega悠闲地靠在办公椅上，把玩他收藏的昂贵钢笔，“对了，我今天和一位记者朋友吃早餐时，可能说漏嘴了。”

“什么？”Thor愣了愣，电话那头传来开窗的声音，镜头快门和喧嚣声蜂拥而来，“你利用我？！”

“难道不是事实吗？”omega无辜地笑起来，“顶多稍加美化……放心，我们两三个月后就能分手。”

“听着，你休想为所欲为，我保证会让你付出代价——”

“哔哔，有人占线了。”Loki捏着鼻子拖长语调，“你还是愿赌服输吧，我就算在床上也会计算人。”

然后他挂断电话，哼着小曲儿庆祝自己成功解除了危机。

“早上好，酒鬼。”Natasha拥有越过预约的特权，女律师风风火火地走进办公室，“心情不错？我正好需要帮助。”

“情报网还是诡计？”Loki潇洒地接过资料，却被靠近的女alpha顺手拉开了衣领，“hey！你是我见过最粗鲁的美人。”

“你们还真的睡了？”Natasha若有所思地抱着胳膊，“我记得你刚流产没多久。”

“这有关联吗？”Loki翻了个白眼，“我吃药了，就算昨晚这么混乱Thor也戴了套……我不会怀孕的！”

“碰到顶级alpha，就算你做了双保险也很悬。”Natasha幸灾乐祸地拿出名片，轻飘飘地丢在办公桌上，“要是你想抢抚养权，记得喊我帮忙。”

“叮。”

omega烦躁地扔开手机，错过了来自地狱的留言。

【你不该挂我的电话，Loki。】

【我只是想说，昨晚我成结时弄破了安全套。】


End file.
